


Not Yet

by GummiMoose



Category: Victorious
Genre: Cheating, Consensual, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiMoose/pseuds/GummiMoose
Summary: Then he kissed you.His lips met yours and the sparks flew. And you made the decision to seal your fate.You kissed back.Oh, boy. What have we gotten ourselves into?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is a fic that I never envisioned writing, but something sparked within me and I managed to pop out a lot of content for it before posting. I don't expect this to get a lot of views, but I've really enjoyed writing this, and I want to share it with the world! If anyone does read this, please don't hesitate to comment! I'd love some constructive criticism!

It was weird stepping into a high school again. Well, it wasn’t _your_ high school. It certainly wasn’t a normal high school, either. It was Hollywood Arts, a school for performing arts that taught high school-aged students. The best and the brightest; the ones with the most potential. Almost everyone that went here went on to do serious work in the arts later on in life. That’s probably why they didn’t focus on academics too much here, you thought.

You were a junior in college. You’d moved across the country to study science at the university located several miles from Hollywood. You planned on becoming a doctor, but you minored in music, specifically theater performance. It was a new minor; your college had just created it when you started as a freshman. And having fulfilled all of the class prerequisites in the past two years, you moved on to take some courses at HA. The music department had contracted with the performing arts school, since it focused on more modern performance, whereas your school focused on the classical arts.

You walked through the halls, searching for your first class: Theater Improv with Sikowitz. You admired the eccentrically painted lockers as you passed them, feeling slightly envious of the students for being able to decorate them. The public high school you had gone to was old and run down, and the county didn’t even have the money to fix the lockers that were broken, so you couldn’t even tape pictures to the inside of the doors, let alone paint and glue things to the fronts. It didn’t really bother you, since the days of using a locker for you were long past over, but realizing how un-individualistic your school looked compared to this one… well, you definitely felt something.

You found your way to the room quickly and took a deep breath before stepping through the door. About 10-15 students were scattered around the rather unorganized room. Chairs were in rows, facing a small stage in the front of the room. It was a Tuesday, their second day of school, and you noticed right away the cliques that had been formed during the day prior. You saw an open seat on the front row beside a red-haired girl in a glittery top. You made your way over to her.

“Hello!” you said in a cheery voice, “Is that seat taken?”

“HI!!” she squeaked loudly, which made you jump. “It's not! You can sit beside me!”

“Okay, thanks!” you replied, quietly setting your stuff down underneath the chair. Before you could sit down, the bubbly teen squealed, “My name’s Cat! What’s your name?”

“____,” you replied, smiling back at her. God, she was a lot to take in. “I like your top! I really like sparkles!”

“OMIGOSH ME TOO! We’re gonna be such good friends! I can’t wait to introduce you to my other friends! They should be here soon!”

“O-okay!” _Dear god, there’s more of her?_ you thought. A few minutes passed while Cat chatted your ear off, and you tried your best to keep up for a while, but you ultimately resorted to zoning her out. She was a sweet girl, she was just too much personality for you handle by yourself. You began to dread meeting her friends, who knew what they were like? No person could handle someone like that unless they were just like her. She continued to talk, and you glanced at the clock. Ten more minutes until class started?  God, why did you have to be so early all the time? Cat suddenly shrieked. You jolted.

“GUYS! Come here! Meet my new friend ____!!!” You turned toward the door. A brunette girl was walking towards you, accompanied by a guy with dreads and a guy with… was that a ventriloquist doll?

“Hey, Cat!” The girl replied. The other two… and the doll…  replied in a similar fashion.

“____, this is Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Rex.”

“Hi…” you say in turn, trying not to stare at the doll. _Why did she introduce the doll? Why is everyone acting like this is normal? Is this kid okay?_ Tori seemed to pick up on your confusion, looking between you and the doll, and while Robbie was turned around to put his stuff by his chair, she leaned over to you.

“Don’t worry about Rex, its just Robbie’s thing!” she whispered and winked. You nodded.

“Noted.”

“So are you new here? I haven’t seen you around before,” asked Andre.

“Sort of-”

“BECK! JADE! Come meet my new friend!” Cat interrupted loudly. You turned to the door once again. Who you saw shocked you.

“Beck?”

“____?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Beck?”

“____?”

A thick silence hung in the air as you looked at each other, memories flooding your mind. You stand up and quickly walk toward him, and he envelops you in a hug, but his face remained frozen in shock.

“Wait, you know each other?” asked Tori. You let him go, stepping back.

“Yeah, we were—”

“– _Friends_ back before I started going here.”

You turn to look at him, confused as to why he called you a friend. The two of you had dated briefly your senior year of high school; he, a freshman at the time. When he found out that he was moving, the two of you decided to end things. It was mutual, and there were no hard feelings; you just didn’t want to make the relationship long distance, especially with your graduation and impending move to college on top of it. Unfortunately, the contact you did have with him eventually faded, as so many long-distance friendships do, and as of recent, you hadn’t heard from him in a couple of years. It was rather sad because the two of you had been incredibly close at one point.

He looked at you for a moment, his eyes speaking to you for him.

_Play along. I’ll explain later._

You did as you were instructed, slapping a grin on your face.

“Yeah, we were friends in high school.” Everyone seemed just as shocked. The girl, whom you just realized was there, seemed to notice something was off.

“You never told me about her, _Beck_ ,” she spat. Something in your gut knotted at her tone.

“Well I didn’t—She wasn’t—How are you even _here_ right now?” he asked you, not looking at the girl. You assumed this was Jade. She was pretty, but she looked mean.

“It’s a long story,” you chuckled, still holding eye contact.

“After class, then.”

“Yeah. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do.”

“GOOD MORNING, CLASS!” you heard from the front of the room. You saw everyone shuffle to their seats. This must be the teacher. You followed suit, but not after looking back at Beck one last time. He sat towards the back of the class with Jade. He was looking towards the front, but she was staring daggers at you. You quickly turned around.

_Is she his girlfriend?_ you thought, _She seems like kind of a bitch._

“WELCOME to Theater Improv! Its so good to see so many familiar faces! So bright! So young! Ah, to be youthful again!” Geez, was this guy eccentric. “But I am in fact in search of a single face today, is ____ here?” You raised your hand slowly, a cautious smile gracing your face.

“Good, good! You’ve already been in class for, what, a week now?” You nodded.

“How horrific! And are you are a theatre major or a music major?”

“Neither actually. Biology.” You hear chatter from the class.

“Ah… well… I’m not too familiar with that area of study…”

“So why are you here?” Jade asks rudely. You blush. Sikowitz beats you to the answer.

“Ah, yes. Well you see, ____ here is a student at __ University. They’ve recently created some degrees that allow their students to take classes here as part of their curricula.”

“Oh, I’m just minoring. Theater Performance.”

“Oh, so you’re here because you’re passionate about the arts! I like it!”

-

Class continued on for another 45 minutes or so, and involved you, well, improv-ing. Sikowitz was definitely over-the-top, but you guessed that’s why he was so good; teaching at one of the most elite performing art schools in the country. The class bell finally rang, and everyone began packing up their stuff.

“So, how about catching up?” You looked up to see Beck, with Jade right behind him, arms crossed and scowling at you. You chose to ignore her.

“Oh yeah! Uh, hold on, let me check my schedule.” You scanned the picture of your class schedule on your phone. “Um… yeah, I’ve got like an hour.”

“Cool, cool…” he looked back towards Jade, running a hand through his hair. “When’s your next class?” Her glare towards you breaks, and her expression towards him turned from annoyance to wrath. You watched as she stared at him for a few moments, then looked at you, then back at him. When his expression didn’t change, she huffed and swiveled on her heel, stomping out the door. He sighed, running a hand over his face.

“Sorry about that, she can be a little jealous sometimes.” You looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Is she your girlfriend?”

“Yeah, we’ve been dating for a while now.” You paused, trying to piece together something to say.

“Should you go after her, then?” He contemplated your words for a moment, looking into your eyes. He finally sighed.

“Yeah, I probably should.”

“Well, here. Let’s exchange numbers at least.” You handed him your phone, and he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his, and handed it to you. You exchanged numbers and a quick goodbye before he turned and ran out the door. You stood there, watching him disappear into the crowd, an inkling in your gut telling you that your story with him was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

You ended up texting Beck until the wee hours of the morning, catching up. You found out that he wasn’t in the only other class you were taking at HA, an upper-level performance class, but you did learn that the two of you had time after your improv class on Tuesdays and Thursdays to hang out. You also learned that he still lived in his RV, and you both reminisced about the countless hours spent locked up in it. The next day you went about your classes, barely hearing anything from him. You sent him a text that morning, but after no response, you assumed it was because he was busy with classes. As it became later though, he did begin to text back, almost instantly. Something about the behavior didn’t sit right with you, though.

You [10:53 pm]: So was school busy today, or…?

Beck [10:53pm]: Not really. Why?

You [10:54 pm]: I just didn’t hear from you till later on

Beck [10:55 pm]: Yeah. Nothing to worry about

It took you a few minutes to reply. You calculated your words carefully.

You [11:02 pm]: Is Jade okay with you texting me like this? You said she gets kind of jealous.

You wait for a reply. It doesn’t come instantly. You saw him typing, then erasing, then typing, then erasing. You hope you didn’t overstep your boundary.

Beck [11:15pm]: Honestly? She doesn’t know.

Something deep inside of you was excited. But the overwhelming emotion was anxiety.

You [11:17 pm]: Idk if that’s a good thing. If she finds out you’re texting me behind her back she could get really pissed

Beck [11:18 pm]: She’d be pissed either way. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her

You suspected that was the reason he hadn’t texted you all day, but it didn’t make you feel any better about the situation.

You [11:20 pm]: Seems a little unhealthy to be so jealous like that.

Beck [11:21 pm]: Mhm.

That was all you were going to say for now. It really wasn’t any of your business how Beck and Jade’s relationship worked. You changed the subject and continued to text a little while longer until you fell asleep.

-

The next day you had your improv class again, but Jade was absent. Beck ended up sitting on the other side of you in the front row. Sikowitz had you perform in front of the class with Beck. It was a romance scene to your horror, but you sucked it up for the sake of performance. However, Sikowitz made a point of expressing his enthusiasm over your and Beck’s “undeniable chemistry”. Blushing uncontrollably, you shook off the loaded compliment as best as you could. Once class ended, Beck and you sat out in the courtyard and ate lunch together. Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie all had class at that time, so it was just you and him. You couldn’t lie, though, you kind of liked it that way. You were continuing your debate on the best movie from the night before.

“I’m telling you, Mama Mia is the best movie in all of cinematic history,” you giggled. You knew it was an unpopular opinion, but it was still your favorite movie.

“Oh come _on_ , it's not even a real movie! It’s a movie adaptation of a musical! And not even a good one!”

“What?! Oh, now I’m offended.”

“Insidious is the best movie ever, I’m telling you.”

“Well I’ve never seen it, and I don’t plan to anytime soon.”

“You’re not even going to give it a shot? How closed-minded can you be?”

“I’m not closed-minded! I’m just not going to watch anything like that by myself.”

“Look, I’ll watch it with you if you actually agree to see it.” You laughed.

“I’m serious!” he said, stuffing his mouth with more food, “I’ve got it on DVD.”

You held eye contact for a moment, your laughter subsiding. He turned on a puppy-dog look. You rolled your eyes.

“ _Fine_. You can come over to my apartment tomorrow night and we can watch it. Sound good?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ll make us dinner and stuff.”

“Cool. Sounds like a plan.”

“Yeah, let me text you my address now so I don’t forget to later.”


End file.
